Five Nights with Friends Just A Bite
by Fox-with-extra-MSG
Summary: Hi there My first story Made with some input with friends I would link them but they don't have an account so yeah... After the many Killed Night guards they try a new aproch, More Night Guards! Rated M for Swearing and Stuff...
1. How It Started

A/N:My People Welcome to My First Story…..(crickets chirping) whelp Sheeett…

hopefully someone reads this Fox-Hero Out ^o.o^

WILL'S POV

I've been wary of Freddy FazBear's Pizza Parlor ever since I heard about 'the bite of 87' of course I wasn't alive back then, however I still heard about it. Little did I know that there was a more malevolent evil out there just waiting for new victims than I could imagine.

This is my story of my week at Freddy's.

I was strapped for cash so, I did what I usually do: Looked for an advertisement.

That's when I found it:

 _ **Freddy's FazBear**_

 **Night guards wanted**

 **$120 each**

 **Five nights a week**

 **FazBear Compony takes no responsibilities for damage or dismemberment to said person.**

The last bit unnerved me a bit, but I brushed it off as a bit of dark humor. That same day, I went to the manager of Freddy's.

"Hey, my name is Will. I'm here for the night guard position," I said as introduction.

"Phil. You sure you want to take this job kid?" The manager questioned looking shocked.

"Yeah I'm sure, Phil. But where is... Umm... You know 'the bite of 87'?" I looked around nervously.

"He's been shut down. For a long time now. You have any qualifications?" He didn't seem too sure about what he was saying but I just couldn't be bothered thinking too hard about it.

"Well, I do tinker in electronics," I smile a convincing smile knowing that he shouldn't employ me without a CV, but desperate for any means of money.

"Ok that's good, your coworker will be here soon."

"Huh?" I didn't know that I had a co-worker. Then it clicked. On the advertisement it said 'guards'.

Just then a mustang pulled up out stepped a guy that looked like he could do a lot of damage. Yet he was smiling.

"This your co-worker, Duncan," Phil said.

"Sup?" Duncan asked in greeting.

"This is his first night too. Also, There's another new guard. She'll start later on in the week... I'll be seeing you two tomorrow... Hopefully." With that, he walked away.

"Wait, what?" I asked. "Do you know what he's talking about?" I asked Duncan. All he did was shrug.

~ somewhere in one of the animatronics brains a spark went off.

As Duncan and I walked around watching the janitors work furiously, I noticed them glancing at their watches now and then. Suddenly at exactly 11:45pm they all rushed out like the apocalypse was coming.

Soon after, Duncan and I went to the security room or the 'office' as it was labelled.

We sat down and we heard some ringing. I looked over at Duncan, he was upright and alert. I signalled him and we went toward the sound of the ringing but all we found was a creepy cupcake. So we just sat down and waited for the ringing to stop. Duncan pulled out a packet of chicken chips and began eating them.

DUNCAN'S POV

Soon the ringing stopped and Will(I think that's his name) noticed a recording message sitting on the table. He put it on and we both sat back, relaxing as the recording played.

 _'Hello... Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

 _Uh, let's see... First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned, bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'_

"Wait, what the fuck?!" I asked(more like yelling).

"I'm guessing that it's for legal reasons," replied Will.

 _'Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.'_

"Uh you can go fuck yourself," I said irritated.

 _'So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?'_

"And we need to know that, why?" Asked Will.

 _'Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza parlor, they'll probably try to... Forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... And death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Not a good joke, I know but it's best to lighten up your mood before you get murdered. Just pulling your leg... Heh... Heh..._

 _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first night should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

"No wonder they don't tell you these things" We both said in unison.


	2. The Never Ending Night

A/N:This is my next chapter so hopefully it meets your expectations please follow and review

Thanks and Fox out ^o.o^

It was getting close to 2:00 am.

"Ugh," I sighed.

"What is it?" Asked Duncan.

"I need to stretch my legs," I replied.

"You sure? Remember what the guy said on the phone," He warned me.

"Yeah but nothing's happened, I'm starting to wonder if he was sane at all"

"Okay fine but be careful about the animatronics, they still creep me out" Duncan said cautiously

I played with the light in the left hallway then walked towards the party room

As I stood there I looked at one of the animatronics the purple one _what was his name? Fonny, Connie, oh that's right it was Bonnie, the Bunny…? It was not like any bunny I've ever seen before it was huge it towered over me maybe 1½ times the size of me there were others too A yellow Chicken with a bib that said 'lets eat!' on some of the posters I saw the name Chica so I guessed that was its 'her?' name then there was Freddy the Teddy Bear (my nickname for it) the huge brown bear had a microphone in one hand and a top hat on his head and_ _ **that**_ _bunny had a guitar_ I just shrugged and looked to the left of the stage, there was a door there was a door marked backstage

as I walked into the back room I saw on the table was a huge endo skeleton sitting on the table it seemed deactivated, I saw something interesting on the table I grabbed it. It was a empty Bonnie head no wires or anything except the plastic eyes on it were blacked out with a white pupils a malevolent thought came into my head ' _I'm gonna have some fun.'_

DUNCAN'S POV

I walk in the office to find a tablet/computer gadget to notice it was how you see through the cameras but I didn't tell my mate that was with me. I continued to see everywhere we're supposed to walk but fuck that i'm not walking where I could get rapped by machines, Will was probably fucking with all the gadget he could find but that didn't matter. I noticed to see the cameras to go fuzzy. I thought to myself _what the fuck is happening?_ I check again to look to the stage camera and notice the chicken had fucked off somewhere, i switch though the cameras to suddenly find it in the kitchen rustling pans but there was no camera feed there. What the fuck was this shit i signed up to work and get paid, not to get fucked up by a chicken. I went for anything that could signal will but u can guess, nothing was in this fucking building accept for man killing machines. I continue to hear metal hitting metal, I look to see the bunny. I shut the door.

WILL'S POV

as I walk down toward the hallway the creepy Bonnie head in my hands I noticed a camera click on I cursed under my breath and retreated and decided to go down the right hallway, instead of the left so my plan would work. As i crouched and stayed close to the wall trying my best to dodge the cameras soon i reached the Right side window i start tapping on the glass he looks directly at me and his body nearly jumps out of the seat he's in then a huge slam as the door closed I look back at him and show him my hat which has the words security on them suddenly the lights flicker then go out then suddenly back on as i look next to me the bloody chicken was standing at the window glaring into the office then its head jerked and looked at me it just stood there i would of moved,screamed, anything but i was frozen with fear it just looked at me. and i just looked back then it lifted up it wing (hand i'm not sure) fearing the worst i wished i could move but i couldn't then it promptly patted me on the head and then slowly walked away as soon it was out of sight Duncan opened the door and i rushed in he punched me in the face (which didn't hurt much because i was wearing the Bonnie head

"What the fuck type of job did we take?"

Soon we were being pelted with the Animatronics. Bonnie and Chica seeming to almost teleport around the place.

Sometimes they would appear at the doors for it to be shut on their faces it was getting close to 6 it was 5:55 on the clock i looked at the tablet 2%, 1%.

"SHIT!" I yelled at Duncan to get under the desk. As placed the Bonnie head on top of the chair and threw a blanket to cover the chair and then i climbed under the desk. As the power went out we were as silent as possible. We noticed as the doors opened, a bright face and was staring at the head on the chair, the song teodor march played for a few seconds. When it finished, we watched in horror as the big bear lunged at the chair trying to grab it. The bear crashed into the chair. We watched the head go flying and look directly at us. Then we heard bells, bloody bells. It then sounded like kids cheering. At the alarm ring tone the bear stiffened up and walked like a robot (unsurprisingly) back to the stage Duncan and I got out from under the desk we nodded at each other and bolted to the exit .


	3. We made it So far

**Hey Guys This Chapter is longer than the others and well me and my friends were…drunk and well welcome to the land of awkward and Thanks for the Reviews Fox Out! ^o.o^**

DUNCAN'S POV

I can't believe we made it through night one, the was the scariest fucking night i've ever had.

Will looked liked he was scared too death but as you know it the main doors opened and the staged doors closed. "There was never doors there," said Will, i just shrugged and continued on walking next thing the manager rings me on my phone. he told me that there would be another co worker here to join us, i thought (are you crazy you nearly got us killed so you want to put another life at risk) but, no. I didn't say that.

I was a girl looked about same age as me and Will but that didn't matter, what mattered is that we better get ready for the next night. I told Will that we need weapons.

To which his reply was, "Are you Fucking Crazy you want to go to jail!?"

As we were talking to walked to my car and popped my truck. In it was a crowbar and a flashlight. But i looked again to find my dads revolver and under it was a note, it said

Dear Duncan

This weapon is to keep u safe at all times.

I thought to myself ( i should not tell Will i've got this gun.) so i didn't.

WILL'S POV

I walked up behind Duncan saw what he had I thought that the crowbar and the Flashlight was ok but the revolver

"no,no,no" i said in a disconcerting tone I grabbed the revolver off of Duncan and threw it back into the trunk "you really think a bullet is gonna stop one of those things?" Duncan looked down sheepishly "hey atleast you get to keep the crowbar."

"at least that might help" he replied.

we turned and looked at that damned restaurant and walked towards the fury of the crying kids being pulled out of the closed dinner as we walked in to meet the new security guard the doors closed behind us.

LEELA'S POV

I'm tired. But I still walk into Freddy Fazbear Pizza Parlor to start my first shift as one of the three new security guards. I look around to find my co-workers. I was told that their names are Duncan and Will. It was getting close to closing hours I was getting worried that they weren't coming then the doors opened and then Will and Duncan came in. The first looked prepared to beat the living shit out of someone. He had light hair. And glasses. The thing that stood out was that he looked like he was rarely angry. His face seemed to fit a smile better. The other had darker hair, a more lanky build. And those eyebrows.

The dark haired one smiled grimly, "So you're our new co-worker." It was more of a statement than a question.

DUNCAN'S POV

Will looked at me warningly, but i knew we were screwed without weapons. Leela was heading in the building when the door started to shut. We walked to the office, staring at each other we watched the clock go to 12o clock. The power was at 100% again. "Hey we've got power," I yelled, they both shrugged as if they didn't have a care in the world. I thought Leela looked extremely sexy.

We all sat down one of us on the chair that got fucked up by freddy and the rest of us on the floor. We waited then the phone went off and there was another message.

It started in a weird sound as if the phone was old. The message started...

 _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

 _Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._

I thought to myself ( this fucking job is crazy ). It was one o'clock and will look seriously scared. But leela was just sitting there waiting to be told something. She had blonde like hair and and i did think she was sexy, in a good way of course. She had blue eyes that looked at you, never in anger, only in the sign of happiness.

Anyway we all stood up when we heard a metal scraping sound, I look to c on the camera but nothing was showing up. Leela walked over and picked up the tablet the cameras were wired to, she fixed it. She screamed because freddy was smiling like a pedo, i shut the screen but noticed that the fox was gone. I shut the left door because i know where the fox was it would always run down that hallway. I know because i saw it on tv. The fox would always run down the hallway it was in its instinct. Time was critical because we had to make it to six o'clock but i think we could survive if we acted like a team. Then i Knew that the fox was gone so i opened the door then i looked at Will and Leela and said, ' i've got a plan.'

WILL'S POV

When i hear Duncan I turn around to see him and Leela are gone

"Oh for fucks sake" I say. I quickly check the cameras; Freddy :on stage, Bonnie: Backstage (most likely looking for the spear head I took) Chica: Kitchen (didn't need the camera for that not like i had much choice) ok back to Bonnie

Holy.

Shit

Bonnie was staring straight at the camera not only that the fucking endo was sitting up and pointing at the camera as well also the masks were facing toward the camera as well

I quickly took it off of that screen, _better check Pirate cove_ I thought

I switched over to pirate cove my heart skipped a beat the curtain was open I quickly checked the left hallway foxy came running down it a full speed i was too slow, foxy threw his head into the doorway as i hit the button it comes crashing down on foxys head, decapitating him i picked it up as i heard his body walking back to his cove

"ay put me down you Landlubber" said the Foxy head

"wow your head must have the CPU and the battery in it" there was silence, then i just exploded with laughter as i put Foxy's head inside my bag and zipped it up tight to stop his muffled cries of objection.

DUNCAN POV

I was walking down the hall of the place when leela scared the shit out of me, she walked ahead then turned right into a room, it looked like a store room. I walk in behind her, she turns to pick up a phone. 'does it go,' i ask, 'i don't think so it, looks like the 80s though' she replies. I pick up the phone from her hands, i pushed the power button on the side of the phone, it didn't turn on. We both stood there silently, we heard metal sounds, not so far away from where we were. I shut the door and listen. I could hear the machine talking, saying weird words. Leela stops then sees a vent, she pulls off the vent and crawls through.

I followed in after her, as i slip through the door opens and i knew who it was. It was the chicken, it prowled around for us but then left a couple of minutes after. Leela opened another vent that lead to an old store room. It was filled with old parts, nothing else was there. I walk over to leela who is sitting in front of a picture of the first freddys fraz bears but that was a long time ago. She stood up and walked to the vent, i follow after her. As we neared the first store room i get my flash out because it was dark but before that it was light, what was going on. Leela stops but nearly screams, luckily i put my hand over her mouth. We saw the bunny looking at the camera, she didn't see us but before it turned around i pulled the vent shut.

WILL'S POV

The others weren't back yet so i decided to play around with the foxy head so took him out of my bag which he yelled a barrel of swear words at me, he eventually calmed down enough to let me say something

"so what are ye gonna do to me landlubber" he said irritated

"well first skin yer head alive and wear it as a hat," i replied in a mocking pirate type tone

"ye try to do that and ill give you the KNOT"

"with what KNOT your hands"

"har har har ye landlubber" he replied in a sarcastic tone

"well that was horrible"

I stood and dropped Foxy back into the rucksack, looked back at the camera to see that foxys body had crawled back to pirate's cove and was popping an empty foxy head on its shoulders

"well, hopefully they wont notice that" I sighed

DUNCAN'S POV

Pulling the vent shut could of saved me and leela's lives but that doesn't change the fact that something strange was going on. 'thanks' she replies. i didn't say anything because i knew that there was a chance that we could die down there. We waited until bonnie walked out. We crawl out of the vent, 'hey wheres william'' asks leela. ' i don't have a fuk'n clue but i do know that we need to get to the security office and find will' i replied. i look out the door to make sure its all clear, ''ok lets go''. As we start walking to the security office a big thumping sound was coming from down the hall, it was Chica. I tell leela to run. She runs towards the office. I told her to wait for my signal, I run towards the door not knowing if that fuk'n chicken would catch me bitch!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there guys welcome to chapter four of Just a Bite Unfortunately all of my friends that were working on this have moved away -im so lonely- well this is gonna be a solo chapter written by yours truly Fox -me!- so sit back enjoy and** _ **don't eat the**_ _ **yellow snow**_ **Fox out! ^o.o^**

WILL'S POV

I'm flicking through the multiple cameras in the office when Duncan runs into the room like a possessed man I cock an eyebrow at Duncan saying,

"Where's Leela?" and with that a very frazzled and startled Leela comes screeching into the room like a banshee "ya know?" I comment to them in a joking tone "We should focus more on staying alive then playing Dora the Explorer" They both smirked at the smart remark. Duncan, readjusting his glasses looks at the squirming bag at my feet

"hey what's in the bag.. and why is it moving?" I look at the duffle bag at my feet

"Oh thats just my old sea dog"

"What?" they say in unison, I reply by kicking the bag at my feet earning a sharp yelp from inside it.

Leela raises her eyebrows at this, while Duncan Just has a Dumbfounded look on his face

"How.. when?.. Why!?" He finally stutters out.

"Well…" I begin "You know how Foxy Runs into the door when we close it," They nod their heads

"I kinda may have closed it a bit too late a decapitated him." I rub the back of my neck as Bonnie stares at me through the window, that is until Duncan give him the bird, Bonnie lifts up his finger wagging it as if telling of a small child "Weee donttt maaakee thoseee typess of jesturess at Freddyyysss" spoke the rabbit in a demonic voice before stomping away as the chime for 6 am was sounded.

we started our walk towards the door when I vered backstage telling the others I had to do some 'stuff' what I was actually doing was putting a torch into a spare foxy head and positioning it on the broken endoskeleton like it was still attached, I walked toward the door of Freddys when I saw Duncan and Leela talking to the manager I slowly walked towards them. I got a bad feeling.

As I watched them talk they suddenly Jumped up and down holding each other then they looked at me with a sad faces Leela was the first to get to me who simply patted my back and left With a confused look on my face Duncan walked up to me and said "the boss is letting us go with full pay because of Christmas but for you, he wants to tell you himself" and that's when Duncan leaves and the manger takes his place

"Will I've been and had a look around and seen pirates cove..." He stops there and gives me the _I know what you did_ look then continues on the sentence. "There seems to have been an accident so I have checked the cameras and, found out that your the one responsible for the damage caused to Foxy, so in return you will be working the hole week including the Christmas Holidays. and because its the season of giving I won't sue your broke ass for the damages" he said the last part with a smirk on his face. I just had to grit my teeth and say "thank you for you generis offer sir" I said _sir_ with as much malice as I could. He just smiled and walked away.


End file.
